1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a test medium for medical specimens such as stools which is self-contained including the developer for permitting single use without the need for additional articles for administering the developer. More particularly, it is concerned with a test card which includes a frangible ampule containing a developer and located within a channel. Upon the application of pressure to break the ampule, the developer flows within the channel and is directed to a specimen receiving surface or slide having a reagent thereon for permitting quick and easy handling and testing of the specimen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of medical diagnostics, it is desirable to obtain rapid test results, preferably on-site without the need for referring the sample to a laboratory. Such tests are known in the medical arts, for example, in occult blood test slide cards for determining the presence of blood in feces, also known as the stool. One existing test card for determining the presence of blood in the stool is sold by SmithKline Diagnostics, Inc. under the trademark Hemoccult, and further illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,970, with specific slides and their compositions further described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,329,317 and 4,382,064 incorporated herein by reference.
The aforementioned test card employs a pivotal cover over the reagent carrying test slide which is beneficial, but requires separate handling of a bottle containing the developing solution to be applied to the slide with the specimen received thereon. As a result, a separate bottle of developing solution is required for use with the test card. This produces problems in that the developing solution is frequently misplaced, the additional time required to use the bottle, and the fact that the feces smeared card must be manipulated and the flap controlled, all while unscrewing the bottle cover and applying the developing solution. In addition, the control region of the card is remotely located from the specimen-receiving test slide such that further applications of the developer are required to a separate area. As a result of the need to handle the separate bottle, the application of the developer to the control region may be infrequent. An improved test card is needed which provides both a control and a test slide but which avoids the problems set forth above.